


Peace and Love on planet earth

by Geritashipper123



Series: Iwatobi-Gem fics [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There are palanquins, gem au, pure fluff, the answer parallel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto come to earth, and things happen.</p><p>Or,</p><p>that obligatory fic based off of "The Answer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Love on planet earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/gifts).



> THIS ISNT THE SIN *flails*
> 
> The sin is coming I promise ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff that I totally stole from SU...

Earth. 700,984 years ago.

~

Haruka sighed, the air was so thin here. He wasn't used to how easy it was to breathe on earth. He had it easy he supposed, at least he got to ride in a palanquin. Other gems had to walk-

And then still other gems had to carry said palanquin. 

The gems currently carrying him were chrysolites, and haruka hated it. It was all makoto’s fault really- haruka couldn't even look at the gems he used to abuse without picturing green eyes and shaggy brown hair. Haruka wasn’t mad though- he had just been taught by Makoto that chrysolites deserved freedom like anyone else.

Which was why he had thrown a fit when he had met the enslaved ones who were carrying him around now. 

“There are no others” the other gems had said “if you want another one you have a perfectly good one right there.”

Haruka should have broken that quartz for saying that about his Makoto.

Makoto was quietly walking along side haruka, head down as he avoided the glares of other chrysolites and scowls of everyone else. The blue diamond over his right pectoral protected him from abuse, as he was marked as the second to blue diamond.

But everyone else just didn't understand…

and they never would.

The movement stopped and the palanquin was lowered to the ground. the chrysolites bowed as haruka’s guest came into the small enclosed space he had inside the curtains.

“my diamond.” the sapphire bowed. haruka gestured for her to rise.

“My diamond, I have foreseen an attack by the beast that has been terrorizing our colonies. In addition to several things becoming broken, me, 3 rubies, and” she hesitated “and then fate splits into two paths. either you will be poofed or your second will” she said, meeting his eyes. “either way, the beast gets killed.”

Haruka frowned for a minute, then nodded. He thought about how much this beast had destroyed, and how hard they had worked to kill it. He dismissed the sapphire, then sat back, sighing. He began to mentally prepare for the feeling of being poofed.

He would not let this beast hurt makoto. 

He sat quietly, eyes closed.

He heard the screams and shouts. He heard things break and crash.

He opened his eyes and got out of the palanquin, shouting at the beast so it would redirect away from makoto.

It charged at him, big and ugly. Haruka closed his eyes, preparing. 

“HARUKA NO!” 

the sensation he received was very different than what he was expecting.

Instead of the beast running him through, instead of the pain of poofing-

He felt makoto tackle him. he felt his gem glow and-

and-

and then he was gone, but there. he existed, but he didn’t. Makoto was holding him but he wasn’t.

Makoto had fused with him.

And everyone was staring at them- him?

The feeling of being fused wasn’t as scary as he was expecting. It felt… warm. Nice even. Haruka felt like he was home. 

He was with makoto.

This. This was perfect. He felt perfect.  
and then the feeling ended. 

Makoto realized what had happened and he pulled away with a shout.

and they were two. 

Haruka took a moment to get his bearings, and when he looked up he saw that other gems were circling makoto. 

“despicable!” “awful!” “your a chrysolite- your out of line!” “you will be broken for this!”

this time, haruka ran at makoto. 

The diamond tackled the other out of the circle of gems-

and right off the edge of their ship. Fuck.

a large lake was beneath them, and when they landed in it they somehow did not poof, crack or break.

when they got to the shore, haruka began coughing, counting his lucky stars. He glanced over at makoto, who was breathing but looked… upset. “are you alright?” haruka asked “your not hurt right?” no response “mako-”

“what the hell are you thinking?” makoto said, breathless, but getting stronger “haruka what are you THINKING?! first you decide to let that- that THING run at you- it could have broken your gem! and then you- you- Haruka we have to get back UP there! how do we get back up there-!”

“we are NOT going back up there.” haruka decided, standing “no way in hell. They’ll break you!” haruka snapped “and i knew about the beast- it was me or you! I’m not letting anything happen to you-”

“Haru THERE ARE TONS OF ME!” makoto shouted “IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I GET BROKEN- THERE’S MORE CHRYSOLITES TO FILL IN!” He fisted his hair “There is only ONE blue diamond haruka- and I have to protect you! If I get broken it doesn't matter! there are tons of me-”

“But there’s only one makoto!” Haruka snapped, glaring “There are tons of chrysolites, but there is only one that is MY makoto- and I will not let you break!”

Makoto stared at him, like this was a foreign idea. (didn’t makoto ever listen to him?), rain pouring down his face.

“c-come on. let’s find a shelter for this rain.” makoto said.

Haruka held makoto’s hand while they walked, not knowing as they walked that this was a new start of a new life and a new adventure

something entirely new.

~

Earth, Present day.

“Haru- haru! Wake up!”

Haruka slowly blinked open his eyes, looking at his chrysolite “what?” he asked 

Makoto grinned “come on, i have to show you this!” 

He led haruka outside. It was the middle of the night, but haruka didn’t care.

“are those… meteors? their so…”

“I know right!” makoto smiled at him “we’d never get this view on any other planet. Isn’t it amazing?”

Haruka stared at the brunette, wearing his insignia and his eyes glowing with the reflection of the meteors streaking across the sky, the sea mist settling in his hair. “It isn’t the only amazing view.” Haruka said softly, grabbing makoto close and kissing his face. 

Makoto laughed as they started spinning, clinging to haruka. Soon, warmth enveloped them. It was amazing that this feeling was now as easy as breathing for them. This closeness was perfect for them.

Soon, Maromi sat on the beach, watching the meteor shower, a smug grin on his face.

“ah… it's even prettier if we watch it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> WEEEEEEEE IM EXAUSTED AND THIS PROBABLY BREAKS CANON AND OH DAMN I SHOULD BE WRITING MY CIVICS PAPER HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I TOTALLY STOLE THIS SHIT 50% OF THIS © CARTOON NETWORK.
> 
> BAIIIIIIIII


End file.
